Forever Your Girl
by Paris Marriott
Summary: Songfic---TJ feels insecure about his relationship with Spinelli, and she tries to convince him her love is real


A/N: My friend and I were watching Driven with Paula Abdul and we head this  
song and I thought it would be perfect for a songfic! Hope you enjoy it!!!  
They are in college in this fic.  
  
Baby pick your head up  
Come on and look me in the face  
Cuz I can tell that somethin'  
Is bringin' you down  
(Why are you down?)  
Is it the rumor  
That another boy  
Wants to take your place  
(I hear he's after your heart)  
  
"TJ, why do you seem so upset?" Spinelli asked her boyfriend of six  
years. "I have never seen you like this, I know when something is bothering  
you, so spill!"  
  
TJ sighed. He had been hearing a rumor that Lawson was in love with  
Spinelli and vying for her affections. Rumor also had it that Spinelli had  
been falling for it, and was thinking about hooking up with him. As much as  
he wanted to believe the rumors were false, he knew there was a slight  
chance that there might be some truth to them---after all Spinelli had been  
tutoring Lawson in Political Science, so she had been spending more time  
with him than normal. He trusted her completely, but he wanted to make sure  
Lawson hadn't tried anything on her, or that there was even a chance that  
Spinelli could possibly have feelings for him.  
  
"Well, Spin, I have heard something, and it's been bothering me," he  
began, but Spinelli stopped him.  
  
Have you been hearin' the stories  
They're goin' around  
(All of my friends are talkin')  
Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
Ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
He could promise the moon  
And the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world  
Just remember I'm forever your girl  
He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  
  
"I know, Teej," she told him, putting her hand on his shoulder. "You  
have been hearing the rumors about me and Lawson supposedly hooking up and  
that I am going to leave you for him."  
  
"It is the talk of the school, everyone comes up to me and acts all  
sympathetic towards me, because they feel sorry for me-or so they say."  
  
"Well, all of those rumors are pure and total bull," Spinelli told  
him. "They are just trying to cause trouble because of the prank we pulled  
on them last year. Damn, who knew drenching the football team in chocolate  
pudding during yearbook photos would cause so much drama?"  
  
"It does seem pretty stupid, but are you sure you love me, Spinelli?"  
TJ asked, his eyes filled with worry. Although he knew how she felt, he  
sometimes got insecure about being loved, since he had been hurt so many  
times in the past, and saw his parents marriage fall apart due to cheating.  
  
"Teej, I promise you, I love you with all my heart, I think the fact  
that I accepted your marriage proposal proves that." She held up her hand,  
showing off the small engagement ring TJ had given her the previous year.  
There is no way he could ever win me over, even if he went to the White  
House to pass a bill forcing me to marry him, I would still stay with you."  
Spinelli put her arms around TJ and kissed him. "I love you, TJ, and I am  
never going to leave you," she promised.  
  
Honey listen to me  
Your love is all I need  
You should know that I don't need nothin'  
That money can buy  
(It's no lie)  
So if a boy were to come along  
And try to make me leave you  
(Girl I'd go out of my mind)  
There'd be no need to worry  
I'm tellin' you why  
(I need to hear that you really love me)  
Baby don't you know that I love you  
And I'd never put nobody above you  
He could promise the moon and the stars above  
Even if he promised me the world  
Just remember I'm forever your girl  
He could promise the world  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  
  
"But Lawson's rich, Spinelli," TJ argued, "And I barely have enough  
money to pay for tuition. Any girl would want a guy who could afford to buy  
them nice stuff, and Lawson can probably buy you the freaking galaxy and  
then some!"  
  
"TJ, like I said, he could try to get the president to force me to be  
with him, but there is no way I would ever go with him. I don't care about  
stupid materialistic gifts, having a guy that loves me the way you do means  
a whole lot more to me! Why are you being so insecure anyway? I thought you  
trusted me." Spinelli looked at him warily, wondering why TJ was suddenly  
acting all insecure and worried about their relationship.  
  
"I don't know, baby, sometimes I just need to hear that you love me.  
I mean, after my parents got divorced, I sort of gave up on love. Sure I  
dated girls before you in junior high, but that was stupid kid stuff. And I  
always got dumped after two weeks, which hurt a lot. Now that I have you in  
my life, I know what love really is, and seeing Lawson try and take that  
from me, well it sort of brought back memories of the divorce."  
  
Spinelli was silent for a moment, as she wiped the tear that was  
forming in TJ's eye. She remembered when TJ told her that his parents were  
getting divorced-that his mother was leaving his father for Mr. Dudikoff-  
and how crushed TJ had been. She figured that Lawson's actions were  
bringing back those memories and making him feel even more insecure about  
love and relationships.  
"Sweetheart, I know how difficult the divorce was for you, and how it  
made you not want to believe in love, but we are not your parents. We are  
completely different people, and you have to remember that. you have to  
realize that I love you and that I am never going to leave you." She took  
his hand and placed it over her heart. "I love you and will forever," she  
told him.  
  
When the mountains crumble into the sea  
That's the day someone'll come  
Between you and me  
Baby just remember I gave you my heart  
(Tell me) ain't no one gonna tear us apart  
Baby he could promise me diamonds  
Even if he promised me pearls  
Honey you know I ain't lyin'  
Listen as I tell it to the world  
You gotta remember baby remember  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever and ever and ever  
We'll be together  
I'm forever your girl  
Baby forever and ever and ever  
  
"I know you do, but I sometimes just----" TJ began before Spinelli  
silenced him by putting her finger to his mouth.  
  
"No, TJ," she told him firmly. "You have to stop thinking like this.  
What do I have to do to prove it to you? It hurts me that you don't trust  
me, that you are doubting me." Spinelli looked so hurt, so upset, that TJ  
finally realized that he was being a jerk and took her into his arms.  
  
"Oh, Spinelli, I am so sorry," he whispered, rocking her back and  
forth in his arms. "I know I never should have doubted you. I just let  
Lawson get to me, I guess. I mean, having a rich, handsome guy hit on my  
girl kinda is like a slap in the face. Especially when it's a guy who has  
hated me since the fourth grade."  
  
Spinelli smiled. "So he's rich, and ok, good looking, but he's not  
you. You are the sweetest, most kind hearted guy I know, and you treat me  
like royalty. I don't need material things to show me how you feel. I know  
you love me because of your actions and because you respect me, which is  
one of the many reasons I love you." She stood up and dragged him to his  
feet. "And I have the perfect way to show you how much you mean to me."  
  
"Spin, where are we going?" he asked as she dragged him out of their  
apartment and to the car.  
  
"I am going to prove to you, and the entire world, that I love you  
and am not ever going to leave you." She smiled at him slyly. "So off to  
City Hall we go to elope!"  
  
You gotta remember  
I'm forever...  
Hey baby he could promise the world  
Girl you know I love you  
And I always will  
If we live 'til forever  
I'll be lovin' you  
I'll be lovin' you still  
I'm forever your girl  
  
"I can't believe we just did that!" TJ exclaimed as they walked out  
of City Hall two hours later. "It was crazy, especially when we have a huge  
wedding planned for after graduation!"  
  
"So we keep it a secret for a little while. But at least you know the  
truth now, you know I love you, and that no one can ever come between us."  
  
"I feel like such an idiot, but knowing you love me is the best  
feeling in the world," TJ told her, pulling her close to him for a kiss. At  
that moment, TJ realized that no rumor or person could ever keep him and  
Spinelli apart. He knew that they would spend the rest of their lives  
together and that no matter what, he and Spinelli would always love each  
other.  
  
A/N: OK, I was really, really bored when I wrote this---classes aren't in  
full swing yet, so I have a lot of time on my hands, lol! I hope you all  
like this and will r/r! but remember the golden rule, if you can't say  
something nice, don't say it at all! Happy reading! 


End file.
